


For The Love of Eevee

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acting, M/M, Pokemon References, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Steampunk/Acting/Pokemon AU as requested bychrisgarcion tumblr.In a world were Pokemon's are as real as the average citrus tree, the biggest show on TV is the Adventure stories of Vitya and Makka. Millions of people follow the darling duo while they battle crime organizations, make friends, and solve the worlds biggest mystery; What happens when you let Eevee grow up without evolving in any other elemental form.Well for one, They get a bit bigger. Second, there are thousands of little boys and girls who want an Eevee for themselves.Yuuri had been no exception.





	For The Love of Eevee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 306 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> This is the twentieth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> See the end notes for the new way to get a story from me. 
> 
> I got these prompts when I had actually already closed the challenge, but they sounded like too much fun not to write. Had not thought that it would take me a whole month to finally have some time for it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Forty more minutes, forty minutes and Yuuri will be in the same building as his Idol. Well his and millions of other people's idol. And it was a fan day, which means the conference hall was going to be packed. Yuuri looked at his two friends sitting at either side of him. Yuuko and him had been friends since they were children, it was even her fault Yuuri had gotten addicted to this show anyway. On his other side sat Phichit, they had become friends when Yuuri had trained in America, they had spend a room together and because of this they had fell in love with each other's favorite show. 

Even their Eevee and Chikorita had become great friends, often cuddling together while he and Phichit watched their shows or were of training. They had been so close Yuuri for a moment had feared his Vicchan would become a Leafeon at some point. Especially because Yuuko's Eevee had become a Glaceon just from being at the rink half of the time. So all Yuuri could think of was that maybe his Eevee would also do the impossible and become something they shouldn't be. Like an Umbreon in the middle of the day because Yuuri was having dark thoughts again or... or...or.

"Yuuri were here. You need to get out and stop squishing Vicchan before the shuttle leaves with you still in it." Yuuko smiles at Yuuri when he blinks back to their surrounding. "You'll never get back here in time to even get to see the show, let alone get decent seats." 

The shuttle has already been nearly empty and it had been packed. Packed with dozens upon dozens of people who were all going to try to get front row seats. Yuuri had wanted front row seats, it's why he had forced himself to get up so god-awfully early. He grabs his bag and practically runs fro the shuttle, having the doors close right behind his heels. Yuuko and Phichit are giggling at each other about Yuuri's sudden burst of energy, giggles that die the moment they turn and see the sea of people waiting in front of the conference hall. 

"O, Holy Spirits. I think these people either came with the very first shuttle out here or stayed the night." Phichit's outcry is nearly unheard over the clamoring coming from the large mass that stretches all the way to the stations entry. "I'm not even certain everyone here will fit in. Did they oversell the tickets?" 

Both Yuuko as Yuuri look a bit baffled, they had gotten their tickets months ago because Yuuko's aunt worked at the hall and had been able to snag three tickets before they had gone on sale officially, because of this neither of them had even checked the site when they did. Still they doubted the organization would be foolish to oversell. There was simply no way people would not show up for this event if they had a ticket, unless they died, Yuuko was convinced that any die-hard fan of the show would see that as the only reason to possibly miss this. 

"Maybe a lot of people are here in hopes to see the actors. I know I would if Yuuko's aunt hadn't gotten us tickets, so maybe that is why it's so crowded." Yuuri's voice sounds hopeful, after all it would mean not everyone they see in front of the hall is a contender for those coveted front row seats. 

They start working themselves towards the doors, having Phichit going in front of them talking in his phone pretending they are looking for their friends that are already at the location. At one point he even exclaims something about a replica of the steam-powered tank that was used in season two, to their surprise one of the orderlies that is located at the square to keep everything in check points them where they can find it and tells them to have fun with their friends. They thank him profoundly and move to the location he pointed them in. Sure enough they find a life size replica of the tank rather close to one of the side entries. 

From there they decide they are close enough to the doors to make a break for it once they open. After checking his watch Yuuri is surprised to see it's still a whole hour before the doors are going to be opened, so they do as so many others around them and sit down to wait out the time. They just finished the bento Yuuri's mom had made for them when theres an announcement over the speaker set. 

"Beloved Fans of Vitya and Makka's Adventures, it has come to our attention that there are people here who might have gotten false tickets from vendors not associated with the event. Due to this we will be forced to take some steps in assuring that those with proper tickets get entry. So please, when the doors open do not storm but enter in an orderly fashion for our staff to check your ticket and appoint your seat. Thank you for your understanding." 

There was complete silence during the announcement but the moment the coms go silent their is an outbreak of sounds from all around them. There are some people who are not taking the news very well, and there's even a small group within hearing distance of Yuuri claiming that if they all storm the hall there is no way the people would toss them all out. Other's go as far as to claim that this is just a sneaky way to favor people who have a normal Eevee like Makkachin over people with evolved ones. 

Yuuri's certain he can feel the dirty looks set upon him and he pulls his Vicchan closer to his chest. Yuuko and Phichit spend the rest of the time trying to convince Yuuri that everything will be okay. By the time the doors open and the staff starts allowing people in he's already a whole lot calmer. 

The queue they end up in moves fairly fast and there are no big issues, the messiest is this one girl that refuses to give her pokeball to the staff for safekeeping when they find out she has a Jigglypuff in there. After being informed that the convention hall has a strict no Jigglypuff rule after an incident some years before, which is listed on their official website and in the rules she had to accept upon buying her ticket she resigns and lets them take the pokéball. Two more small groups are passed through before it's their turn, the guard takes one look at Vicchan and gives them a soft smile.

"Oh that is a cutey, how old are they?" The woman looks genuinely interested so Yuuri breach out.

"He's going to be eleven in about a month. He's really sweet and one of my best friends." The guards head shoots up. 

"I'm sorry, did you just say your Eevee is almost eleven and still looks this young. There not a very high level then?" The other guard steps in making Yuuri pull back a step. 

"He is, and he's pretty high leveled. I don't know why he didn't grow bigger." Yuuri mumbles into Vicchan's fur, feeling Phichit place a hand on his arm and Yuuko rub soft circles on his back. 

"You can check his chip if you don't believe me." Yuuri shows where the chip is embedded in Vicchans ear, surprising the guards. 

"He didn't like his pokéball so I stopped carrying it around years ago." The second guard scans the chip and shows the first one the data, it proves that Vicchan is as old as Yuuri said he was. And that Yuuri had him from almost the beginning too. 

They are told to move to a particular section and are told at which chairs to take place. They thank the guards and move into the convention hall. With only three steps they leave their own world and enter the world that Vitya and Makka have been traveling in for fifteen years. Large models of original designs are set all around the path to the main Auditorium. 

The three friends are mesmerized at all the details of one particular model. It's that tanksuit Victor wore during the seventh season, when the bad guys had taken Makka and had threatened to evolve him in something of their desire. Yuuri and Yuuko are extra psyched to see it as they had screamed really loud when Vitya had stepped out of the suit in episode three and had revealed his shorter hairstyle. Both of them sigh at the memory of it. 

Because of this they don't notice the sudden increase in sound coming from the doorway till a small group of about four boys come crashing right into them, making Yuuri fall to the ground, dislodging Vicchan from his grip. The guards that run after the boys scare Vicchan enough to make him bolt from the location, Yuuri is just in time to see him shoot into a semi-secluded hallway. Ready to bolt after his Eevee he startles when his arm gets grabbed.

"And where do you think you are going. Those hallways are off limits." The guard that is holding on to him is not looking like he's in a good mood. Yuuri just freezes. 

"Sir you have to let him go, his Eevee bolted when those boys knocked us over and it went there. You have to..." Yuuko's mouth shuts close when the guard gives her a cold stare.

"I don't have to do anything of the sorts. You guys go to your designated seats or I will toss you out of the venue and make certain you can never come back in." There is no doubt the man would really do that, so in the end Yuuri has to go along with Yuuko and Phichit. Hoping that Vicchan gets found by somebody who will have his chip read and have him returned to Yuuri. 

The tears that run down his cheeks obscure most of the images that are shown on the large screen above the stage where the cast will hold a Q&A afterwards. He misses the whole trailer of the newest season when he cries so strongly he needs to bury his face in Phichit's neck while being cradled. His Chikorita tries to comfort him but it only makes it worse. It's moments like this he needs Vicchan the most of all. He feels so miserable he even contemplates leaving for a moment, call the authorities and file a missing pokemon report. 

He tries to stand up right when the announcer Morooka introduces the production staff, making the whole room cheer forcing Yuuri back in his chair. He can't make a scene by leaving now, so it seems he really has to wait it all out and he had been looking forward to this event for so long. Now all he wanted to do was leave and find his Vicchan. 

The main Director of the show looks like a gruff man, but he is willing to answer some questions. Even if he ends up insulting Vitya half of the time. When Producer Baranovskaya admits that the Steampunk setting of the show had been implemented after Vitya had insisted on it, saying it would make the show a thousand time better, the Director Mr Feltsman mumbles that he had just wanted to play with the set pieces, the crowd though explodes at this tidbit of knowledge. 

Morooka then proceeds with introducing many of the regular characters on the show, some from the early series and a few from the latest. They answer many pre-approved questions as as Morooka said they had learned their lessons from earlier events. The cast quips and giggles and makes a great show out of letting their rehearsed answers sound fresh and new. 

If not for the lack of Vicchan Yuuri would have really enjoyed some of their banter, he's waiting for the small break to go and find a staff member hoping his Vicchan was found already and he could get him back. He's looking at the exit and even misses Morooka announcing Victor Nikiforov and Makkachin to come on stage, he almost ignores the next part when the crowd suddenly makes gasping sounds. That is till he hears a very familiar Eevee chirp over the microphone. Yuuri swirls around to look at the stage and gets to his feet before he even fully grasps the situation. 

"Vicchan!!!" Everyone looks at Yuuri as he manages to find the only silent moment to call out, he doesn't care. There, on stage, In Victor Nikiforov's hands, is his Vicchan. looking way too pleased with himself if Yuuri might add. 

Before Yuuko or Phichit can stop him he's already halfway the stage. Several guards are running towards him thinking he is going to do something to Victor. Only to get stopped by Victor telling them not to stop Yuuri. When Yuuri reaches the stage Victor walks to the edge and calmly hands Vicchan back over. 

"I figured somebody lost this darling. Me and Makka found them hiding behind one of the bins in our dressing room bath stall." Victor smiles at Yuuri, but he simply nods at Victor and starts petting and cuddling up with Vicchan. "Can you tell me how old they are? They feel way older than they look." This gets Yuuri's attention.

"Well he is going to be eleven next month, I got him for my thirteenth birthday, He's been my best friend since." Yuuri smiles shyly and buries his fave in Vicchan's fluff. Victor smiles softly.

"I can understand that. Makka has been my best friend since day one as well." Victor sighs when Director Feltsman yells something at him. "Well duty calls, but if you don't have anything big planned after this." Victor gets soft pink spots on his cheeks. "Well... what I'm trying to say is. You can come backstage if you want to swap stories." 

Yuuri just stares at Victor for a moment before a guard asks him to return to his seat so that the event can continue. 

Once in his seat he looks at Yuuko and Phichit with a great grin on his face. And only a small part is because he got Vicchan back. He is so going to take Victor up on his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots) Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your one chance of getting me to make a story with them.
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
